<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galaxy Queen - The Qhalur by ManOfTheInterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931386">Galaxy Queen - The Qhalur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest'>ManOfTheInterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, Far Future, Gen, History, Lore - Freeform, Original Universe, Science Fiction, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient and advanced race of humanoid aliens, nearly all of which are female. Their history is long and convoluted, and their dealings with humanity, though not always positive, show great promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Galaxy Queen - The Qhalur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lore document detailing one of the three major races in Galaxy Queen; the Qhalur. Isn't it convenient when the aliens we find are just sexier versions of humans with a different skin color?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ancient, superior, civilized. These are the words that most frequently come to the minds of the Qhalur (kaa-lure) when they think of their own race. Having occupied the Orion Spur of the Milky Way Galaxy for more than 5000 years, the Qhalur are the single most ancient race of aliens known to exist in this region of space, and the only other naturally-occurring intelligent species aside from the humans. In a striking coincidence, the Qhalur are almost identical to the humans in terms of appearance and biology, but the unique sexual dimorphism present in their species has resulted in Qhalur society being entirely dominated by females. Their civilization, the Qhalur Matriarchy, has slowly expanded and gained more power with each passing century, remaining completely uncontested thus far. With the recent emergence of the Cybrid Order, the Qhalur have finally encountered another race of equal strength, and as a result, have waged violent war against the Cybrids for a prolonged period of time, neither side able to gain any distinct advantage over the other.</p><p>In order to understand Qhalur civilization, one must become acquainted with the physiological differences between Qhalur females and Qhalur males. Qhalur females are, physically-speaking, almost identical to human females. They have all of the same limbs, external organs and outward physical features of human females, with only very slight differences. Qhalur skin is dark pink in coloration, with their hair being a much brighter and lighter shade of pink. Qhalur females tend to be taller and have more shapely bodies compared to human women, and their faces are often cited as being more pleasing to look at, overall, no doubt a result of their strikingly-large bright white eyes that have the profound ability to glow in the dark. Ordinary Qhalur women have superior strength, agility and intelligence compared to most humans, and their bodies have unique hyper-elastic properties that allow them to be stretched and impacted with little direct harm inflicted on the Qhalur herself. Very few of these qualities, however, are shared with Qhalur males. Compared to Qhalur females, Qhalur males are vicious, bestial creatures. They are considerably larger than Qhalur females, and have very bulky and muscular appearances overall, possessing no hair of any kind on their bodies. Qhalur males are nowhere near as intelligent as the females of their species. They communicate only through simple grunts and squeals, and are overall very aggressive. As a result of this, Qhalur society is entirely dominated by the females, as they are the only intelligent members of their race. Only 5% of the entire Qhalur population across Qhalur-occupied space is male, with all males either held in specialized breeding facilities for reproductive use, or kept in suspended animation inside Qhalur armories to be used as shock troopers during planetary invasions against the Cybrids. Qhalur females do not consider males equal to them in any way. They are completely excluded from the rest of society and used only to propagate the Qhalur species. Qhalur females visit breeding facilities, albeit reluctantly, to mate with the Qhalur males kept there. This process is expedited as much as possible, and afterwards, the Qhalur female will carry her gestating young for only a few weeks before giving birth. If the child is female, she will be raised as a daughter, but if the child is male, he will be turned over to a breeding facility or to the Qhalur military almost immediately. Whether this dimorphism is natural or the result of genetic experimentation remains unknown, as fragmented Qhalur records concerning their history as a spacefaring species prevent much insight into the origins of their species.</p><p>With the males of the Qhalur species possessing no intelligence to speak of, the creation of Qhalur civilization has been left entirely to the females, a task they have clearly excelled in. The Qhalur Matriarchy is a vast, venerable and technologically-advanced interstellar civilization, ruled through a combination of a prestigious hereditary monarchy and pseudo-plutocratic oligarchy. The supreme ruler of the entire Qhalur species is Queen Hylix-Qhavyo, who has ruled for more than 500 years from the Floating Palace on the Qhalur homeworld of Qhalo. She has full authority over the entire Qhalur Matriarchy, capable of putting forth edicts and new laws entirely of her own accord. However, the actual extent to which she exercises this power is very limited, as she balances her control over the Matriarchy with the Eighteen Magistrates. As of 3004 C.E, the Qhalur Matriarchy is split into eighteen “precincts,” different sectors of space with separated legislatures and economies. These precincts are each overseen by a single Magistrate, who directly manages affairs within her respective precinct on a local level. Most Magistrates also occupy a leading role in a large-scale corporation or organization that dominates their precinct, making them act as both CEOs and government officials in different situations. Since the Eighteen Magistrates have much more direct control over the Matriarchy and its citizens, the Queen usually does not create any laws that interfere with the Magistrates or tamper with the legislative processes of individual precincts. As a result, she is largely a figurehead monarch, though she is still well-respected by the Qhalur populace and always retains full authority. With the Qhalur-Cybrid War still going strong on one side of Qhalur space, the Queen has found it even harder to perform political maneuvers that benefit the entirety of the Matriarchy, as the more distant precincts that are not directly involved in the war have been unwilling to provide aid to those that are.</p><p>Although they find the Cybrids to be absolutely detestable, the Qhalur have been reluctant to aid the scattered human kingdoms in their efforts to combat or otherwise drive out repeated Cybrid incursions into their territory. Technologically and sociologically inferior to the Qhalur in many ways, the humans are seen as largely beneath their notice to most of the Qhalur elite, and with their resources focused more on fighting the Cybrids directly, it is unlikely humanity will see much help from the Qhalur until the Cybrids have been dealt with. Despite this, confrontations between the humans and the Qhalur have been much more peaceful than most would expect, and many border colonies on the edge of human and Qhalur territory have gained mixed Qhalur/human populations. The greatest diplomatic tool between the humans and Qhalur just so happens to be the rapidly-growing prominence of human/Qhalur relationships, particularly those involving a male human and female Qhalur. Once they become acquainted, many Qhalur females find the intelligent and emotional nature of human males irresistible, as these qualities are completely absent in Qhalur males. Despite the highly improbable physiological similarities between humans and Qhalur, they are still two completely different species. Likewise, sexual diseases cannot be spread between their two species, and human males cannot impregnate Qhalur females. This has made relationships between female Qhalur and male humans all the more accessible and enjoyable for both parties. The increasing prevalence of human/Qhalur relationships has caused fierce ideological divides to emerge within the boundaries of the Qhalur Matriarchy. Due to their overall inadequacy, and the fact that they are responsible for the creation of the Cybrids, the humans are not looked at favorably by most Magistrates, but Queen Hylix herself has insisted that they are very trustworthy, and has done much to ease relations between the Qhalur and humans. Rumor has it that the Queen is secretly involved in an affair with a human aristocrat, herself. Needless to say, tensions are quite high within the Matriarchy, and this disunity could very well threaten the safety of the Qhalur in the face of utter annihilation at the hands of the Cybrids.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>